Kingdom Hearts: New Saviors
by naomirath
Summary: Two teenage girl are targeted by Orginization XIII. Can they save each other and the other keyblade masters? Or will they succumb to the evil doers? Changing plans please bare with us. Read and Review!
1. Twilight Town

_**Kingdom Hearts:**_

_**New Saviors**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or final Fantasy or anything else. If I did, then I wouldn't be here, would I?

**Story:** Naomi and her friend Rath are partying one day when Organization XIII comes. They are pulled into a journey which they must save not only themselves…but Sora and Riku and the rest of the worlds.

**Pairings:** RikuxRath and NaomixSora and maybe others.

**AN:** Me and my friend are writing this together, so if it seems like the style of the writing changes, then you know why.

**Prelude:**

**Twilight Town:**

The night sky was filled with stars. The moon shown bright, lighting up the quiet town. It was as though everyone was asleep, except for the black cloaked figure that wandered in the streets. The figure was headed for a house that was atop a hill, and it seemed there was a party going on there.

"Come on, Rath! It'll be fun!" a fourteen year old girl told her friend. She had black waist length hair and dark-brown eyes. She wore a baby blue halter top. Her blue jean skirt stopped at the middle of her thighs. Her shirt stopped short, showing her stomach. Naomi had a pendant hung around her neck. It was a feather that was blue and green that melted into each other.

"Naomi…why did you drag me into this again?" a fifteen year old girl stood beside the first one. Her silver hair shinned in the moonlight, and it had red tips. Her bangs covered her blue-green eyes a bit. She was fairly built, yet lean. Her skin wasn't pale, yet wasn't really tan either. She wore a black dress that had zippers that held it together-one on each side and one in the middle. The middle one was unzipped down below her breast and showed her blood red bra underneath. The dress showed her feminine figure. She had numerous belts hanging on her waist that crossed. Her shoes matched her dress, yet the ribbons that went up her calf were blood red. Around her neck was the same pendant as Naomi's, except it was red and orange.

"Rath, it's just a party. And you need to be more socialized! So this'll be good for you." Naomi answered her friend with a smile. Rath chuckled and continued toward the house party.

"You know…you are too cute sometimes…I can't believe that you turn down any guy that asks you out." Rath said quietly as she headed up the hill. Naomi followed close behind.

"I don't turn down any guy! Just the ones that I feel that won't really be with me. You know?" she explained. Rath just chuckled again.

"And no one seems to be right for you?" Rath asked. They stopped right outside the door to finish their conversation.

"Pfft…well…no, not really…" Naomi answered a little unsure. The rave-type music blasted through the house. Rath smiled at the confused Naomi.

"Well, I guess we can just drop this now-" Rath stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw a figure approaching. It had a black over coat on and the hood covered his face. Rath faced the figure with a cold expression.

Naomi turned to see who Rath was looking at. "Uh…hey! What are you doing here? There's a party going on inside!" she ran over to the guy. "So, who are you? How do you know Mimi?" she rambled on, trying to get to know the person better. Rath watched the figure suspiciously.

"Naomi…get over here now." She said as she watched.

Naomi looked at Rath confused. "But why?" she whined. She put on a pouting face.

"It's not safe." Rath simply answered. The figure chuckled in a deep voice, apparently a man.

"I see you are as cold as everyone says…" the man said darkly. He grabbed Naomi by the arm roughly.

"H-hey! Let me go, you creep!" Naomi struggled to get out of the man's strong grip. The man only laughed at her helplessness.

"Well, I have to be going now. I have my target and I bud you farewell." He then turned, picking up Naomi and slinging her over his shoulder, and ran off.

"Naomi!" Rath called and ran after the man.

The man had swerved around, in and out of narrow passages and alleys, and through a thick forest. He stopped in front of an old mansion's gate. Rath finally caught up to him, breathing heavily. "Hey! Give her back!" she yelled.

"Put me down!" Naomi was hitting the man's back as hard as she could to get away from him. The man didn't even seem to be fazed by anything.

"You are annoying…" he told Naomi. "As for you…I can't tell you anything, but that you might never see your friend again…for she belongs to us now…" he laughed evilly.

Rath clenched her fists tight, ready to pound the man to a pulp. "Put her down! She doesn't belong to anyone!" she yelled at him.

The man kept laughing. "Bye bye…" a black portal opened up beside him. Rath was confused, but gasped when the man stepped into it with Naomi.

"No! Naomi!" Rath ran to the portal, but it closed before she could get in. She looked around, trying to find the man. "No…" Rath whispered and fell to her knees in defeat.

Rath's P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly. I gasped for air, my skin was wet with sweat. My room was dark, I guessed it was either very early, or very late. "Another nightmare…" I whispered. Another nightmare about Naomi being tortured and dieing. I always hated it when I had those dreams. It had been a year already, but it seemed like it was yesterday. Only a year since my best friend was kidnapped.

"Naomi…" I said to myself. I looked out the window and saw the full moon in the starry sky. I cursed myself for what I was about to do. I did it every day, but I knew Naomi would kill me if she found out. Still, I always blamed myself for her being kidnapped.

I got out of bed and walked to my small bathroom that was attached to my room. I took a small razor out from my drawer and looked at it. It was practically stained red with blood; my blood. I sighed and lay my hand over the sink so my scarred wrist faced up. I closed my eyes as I set the razor on my wrist and pushed down. It slid across, releasing the blood from my vein. I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain sharp. I looked down, the blood pumping out and into the sink. Finally, after a few minutes, I washed my wrist and razor off and bandaged the wound up. Sticking the razor back in the drawer, I went back into my room.

I headed to my dresser and rummaged through all my clothes. I finally found an outfit that I thought would be nice for the hot day ahead. I took off my white tank that I wore to bed the night before, and slipped on the black tank that I was going to wear today. I zipped up a pair of black and red baggy shorts that went to just below my knees. I went to my small closet and got out a matching red and black jacket that stopped at my waist. I gently put on fingerless gloves to cover my wound.

I opened my window to the chilly night air. I was on the second floor, but the jump down wasn't that long or hard. I landed on the grass in our front yard and then I ran off into the night. I arrived only minutes later at the mansion that I last saw Naomi at. The gate had been locked and I was never able to get over or around it. I had searched every where, and tried everything. I had to face the facts: that mysterious mansion was barely out of my reach and no one could get in! No one would help me since they thought I was a lunatic for even still trying to find Naomi and skipping school everyday. Not even Seifer cared anymore.

Sighing, I sat down outside the locked gate. I had done this for almost the entire year, everyday, every waking moment. Although, I had to admit, I always liked it when I was alone. I did miss Naomi, but being alone made me think about the past. How we had always played together, even though she was always popular. I even remember how we had first met…

''_Hey look! It's the girl with no tongue!' a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of a small seven year old Rath. 'Hey, Seifer, we should see if we can get her to talk, y'know!' another boy with dark tanned skin and black hair laughed. 'Good idea, Rei. Lets see what it takes to get her to talk!' the blonde boy, Seifer, approached Rath. Rath was cornered with no where to run._

'_Hey! Pick on someone your own size!' a young girl's voice rang out. Rath looked around Seifer to see a young six year old girl with black hair in a pink dress. 'Naomi? Why you stickn' up for this girl, y'know?' Rei asked. Naomi stormed over to Seifer. 'You're not being nice!' she scolded him. Seifer got an annoyed look on his face. 'And who says you're my mom!' he swung his fist at her. Naomi flinched, waiting for the pain. Although it never came. She looked up to see Rath blocking the fist with her arms. 'Don't touch her.' Was all Rath said. Seifer smirked and swung another punch with his other hand. Rath dodged the attack and counterattacked with a fist in Seifer's stomach. Seifer held his stomach and took a few steps away. 'I'm tellin' on you!' then he and Rei ran away._

_Naomi turned to Rath smiling. 'Thank you.' She said. Rath smiled back, a real smile too. 'No…thank you.' Rath told her.'_

After that, we were almost inseparable. Now, it's been a year since she was kidnapped and I haven't even left town to find her. I looked around, noticing the sun was coming up. I watched as the different colors streaked across the sky. Naomi and I used to watch the sun come up every day before school. It was always the best time of the day, since it was just the two of us. She had helped me become more 'socialized' as she said.

I looked toward the forest. I heard some twigs snapping as guessed it was just Seifer or someone coming to ask me if I was coming to school today. The sound soon stopped and the soft sound of feet on grass was heard instead. "What?" I asked, not even bothering to look at the person. I had returned to facing the gate. No answer came. I started to feel annoyed.

"What do you want?" I asked again, this time turning around. I gasped though when I saw that the person who stood there was the same guy from a year ago. "Y-you!" I managed to say. I felt the pent up anger and sadness welling up inside me. I just wanted to kill the man, but that would mean I wouldn't be able to find Naomi. "Where's Naomi!" I yelled. There was no response. I lunged at him and punched him where I thought was his jaw. He leaned backward so he could dodge my punch. That just made me even more angry. I swung my leg around for a roundhouse kick to his side, but he just grabbed my leg.

"Hey hey…I'm just here to deliver a message." A man's voice came out. However, it didn't sound anything like the dark voice from a year ago.

I clenched my fists, making the skin white. "Don't play dumb! I know you have her! Tell me!" I shouted and ran at him. He just jumped out of the way with almost inhuman speed.

"Well, we do have her. That answers your question…but what about mine?" he asked, landing gracefully a few feet away.

I looked at him confused. "Your question?"

He nodded. "Yes…where's the keyblade? I thought you would've gotten it out by now." He said, pointing to me.

"Key…blade? What are you talking about?" I asked, even more confused.

He shrugged. "Oops…guess I came at the wrong time…or, I can just show you…" he held out his hands. Suddenly, two pinwheels of some type appeared in his hands. They were red and white.

I got into a fighting stance, although I knew I probably didn't stand a chance against him. I looked around trying to find a way to run. He lunged at me, and swung his weapons at me. I barely had enough time to dodge. I barrel rolled away and ran toward the forest, but to no avail. He had somehow gotten in front of me and cut me off. I halted and put my hands in front of my face to block against any attach that might be coming. However, there was no pain; just the sound of clashing metal.

I opened my eyes to see a weird blade in my hand that was blocking his weapon. It was sort of shaped like a key. The man snickered and stood straight, his weapons disappearing. I looked at him confused, then at the blade in my hand.

"That's the keyblade…" he pointed to the weapon I held.

"So…what does this have to do with Naomi?" I asked. I was hoping to get some answers from this guy.

He chuckled. "That key can open any lock. And I mean _any_!" he said. "Just try it on that lock!" he pointed to the lock that held the gates closed.

I turned and looked to see the lock he was pointing to. I looked down at the keyblade, then pointed it at the lock. It started to glow and a light beamed out and to the lock. The lock glowed bright, then suddenly disappeared. I was shocked, and I turned to thank the guy, and try to get more answers.

"How-" but he wasn't there. I turned around completely and looked around. There was no sign of him anywhere. It was as though he was never there. The only proof was the keyblade in my hands. But then that disappeared as well. I shrugged and turned back to the mansion. I slowly started into the old mansion, hoping that it would lead me to Naomi.

AN: Well, how was that? This is my first story and all, so yea. Anyway, I would really like reviews since it is me first story!

Riku: hey, what about me and Sora?

Sora: yea! I wanna come out!

AN: Weeeeeell…youre going to be here later.

Riku: No! I wanna be there now!

Sora: Yea! I have the keyblade!

AN: keep complaining and you wont be in at all…

Riku & Sora: shutting up.

AN: good. Well, talk to you all later! Oh! It might be better if u want to actually TALK about it to email me Rath at Naomi is And I don't think that she likes random ppl emailing her. And me and Naomi are switching chapters so…yeah. every other chapter is me. And I just decided to start it so…yeah. Alright! Enough rambling! So please read and review!


	2. The world that never was

**Ch. 2 The World That Never Was**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or final Fantasy or anything else except this story and Naomi and Rath.

AN: This is Naomi speaking and Rath may not be able to put up chapters quickly because she's in summer school. TT

Naomi's POV in 3rd person limited

Naomi thought about the many times she had with Rath as she listened to the fall of rain. She started to remember the time she had met her friend. How she stuck up for her and all but now she was in a dungeon room with no place to go.

The stone walls were wet and damp and the metal door that held her in the wretched place was locked. She sometimes pondered why she held out so long but pictures of her friend entered her mind. Her heart remained strong throughout the year and it never seemed to weaken. Naomi sighed as she paced around the dank room.

Her pacing stopped as time went by and slumped against a corner of the room. The only light that dared enter the room was either moonlight or daylight hours but the sun never really shined since it rained all the time. During her time there, Naomi had recognized all thirteen organization members and the one that had taken her… Saix. She knew that they wanted her heart but she never lost hope.

Naomi waited in her corner to see who would check on her. She didn't know why they checked on her but they did and also saw her when they gave her food or such. They never let a nobody come check on her because she would end up killing the thing or however many nobodies they sent. The girl decided to brighten the room by practicing her light magic.

Her palms were brought together and she focused her mana. Naomi became stronger in magic and sometimes she would launch a ball of magic at the organization member that came. Of course it would be cancelled out but the only success was when a lightning bolt struck Demyx. He was sent back a couple of steps but Naomi didn't dare step forward towards the door. It was quite funny though but he zipped at her and whacked her on the back of her head with his sitar. Naomi gave a shudder at the thought of the monstrous bump the sitar left. From that time on she never attempted to try and escape but instead tried to be friendlier.

That attempt never worked since they had no emotions and because Larxene started to catch on and did the exact opposite. Their conversations were so hateful that it's a wonder how Naomi put up with her. She got were so hateful that it's a wonder how Naomi put up with her. She got along with some of the people since they would have a small convenient conversation. Even if it did spoil evil plans or such.

Naomi wondered who would be the one to come as a light ball was in her hand. It brightened up the room and the atmosphere around her. She was too deep in thought to hear the heavy clink at the door. The heavy metal door opened and revealed a person in a black cloak.

There was a gentle prod on Naomi's back and she whirled around to find a keyblade. "Oh it's just you Roxas," she said but she looked up to see Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, Demyx, and Saix. "What are all of you doing in my room?" Naomi asked a bit nervous of them.

"We were ordered by Xemnas to take you on a tour of the world that never was," Saix said sourly.

"Some nerve! I was here for a year and just **NOW **you give me a tour!" Naomi screamed out but Demyx just threw a clump of clothes at her.

"Get dressed, we'll be back in ten minutes," Axel said as everyone left the room.

"So stupid," Naomi mumbled as she took off her white shirt and blue capri that she previously had. She proceeded to get dressed as she peered at the new outfit. The outfit seemed that it was meant for battle but she started to change. It all started as she pulled her waist-length hair into a tight bun. For once people could actually see the back of her head.

Naomi went on to pulling a black jerkin over her head and gave a deep scowl at it. 'This makes me look fat!' she thought and then tried a leather waist cincher around her waist. 'At least this gives me my figure back,' the girl sighed and continued to get dressed. Naomi slid on the black capri and pulled on the knee high black high-heeled boots. She tied the laces and looked at the last piece of clothing. Her hand reached the shoulder part of the cloth and straightened it out.

'It's one of the cloaks,' Naomi thought as she remembered what each of the members wore. 'What are they up to?'

"Are you finished yet," the man with the 'x' on his face asked.

"Shut up and leave me alone Saix! Can't a girl get some time alone to get dressed?" Naomi yelled back at the man who had kidnapped her in the first place. "I'll be out in a sec," she added for the other members to hear.

During her year long stay Naomi had warmed up to the people knowing they wouldn't harm her. She knew of their dirty deeds and how they wanted her heart, but she wanted to help them out. They just wanted her heart but the kingdom hearts had been sealed and she didn't want to save everyone. Somehow she would have to make an ingenious plan. For Naomi though it would be almost impossible but she would stick to her plan since she was stubborn.

"What's taking so long," Marluxia asked as he barged in.

"I don't want to wear this," Naomi said stubbornly.

"You better wear it," Marluxia ordered with a smug grin. "Or else the nobodies will attack you for your heart and we'll have to be engaged in a pointless battle." After he said that the man shouldered his scythe as to point out his point.

"Dont you already intimidate or control the nobodies?" Naomi asked as she slid the cloak over her head. It wasn't too bad on her but she didn't want to look like an organization member.

"Yes but you put the cloak on anyways didnt you?" the assassin asked as he placed his hood over his head. "Put your hood on, we're going now"

"Whatever man," Naomi said annoyed as she headed out the door where the other four organization members were waiting. "Let's go."

They all advanced towards the exit of the dungeon and towards the town.


	3. The Old Mansion

**_Kingdom Hearts:_**

_**New Saviors**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or final Fantasy or anything else. If I did, then I wouldn't be here, would I?

**Story:** Naomi and her friend Rath are partying one day when Organization XIII comes. They are pulled into a journey which they must save not only themselves…but Sora and Riku and the rest of the worlds.

**Pairings:** Under construction! Please bare with us…thank you!

**AN:** well, this is chapter three! Already! Well, read and review! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Three:**

**The Old Mansion:**

The old mansion was indeed old. It was practically in ruins in the inside. There were wood pieces all over the floor and it seemed no one had lived there in years- centuries even! There were two stair cases, one for each side. Both led up to a second floor hallway and then two rooms. I took the left staircase and headed to the west room. In side was blinding white. Everything was white in the room except for pictures that had been colored and were strewn about. Some on the huge table in the middle of the room, and some on the walls hung up, and some just randomly left on the floor.

I stepped to the huge window which was also covered by –you guessed it- white curtains. I wondered if someone actually lived here recently. It seemed the room had been in use a bit more than the downstairs. I decided that being in that room would eventually blind me if I didn't get out soon, so I left. I headed across the hallway into the east room.

This room also seemed to have been used recently. There was a table in the middle of the room with three places drawn on it in three different colors. There were two symbols in two of the places, but the third was empty. I remembered seeing a strange symbol in the white room, so I decided to finish the picture drawn on the table.

As soon as I finished, the ground below me started to shake and it started to move out from under me. I quickly jumped to the small piece of 'land' near the door that wasn't moving. The floor soon stopped, revealing a secret passage. The passage seemed to be much more advanced, since it seemed to be made out of all metal plates and wires. I slowly made my way down the stairs and through a sliding, metal door. The next room was exactly like the first, except that it had a computer with many screens to it. I stared at it in wonder, then decided to ignore it for the time being. I continued my way through another sliding door into another empty room. It went on like this for two or three more rooms.

Finally, I made it to a hallway. As I headed through it, I saw many strange flower-like pods. I stopped, stepping up to one to see if anything was in it. Unfortunately, I couldn't really see anything through the white abyss. So, I shrugged and moved on. There were two or three more pods before I came to a big door. I headed through into another blinding white room. It was amazing that everything here was white. I wondered if the people who lived here went blind or something. In the middle of the room was the same kind of flower-like pod, except much bigger. I could see a figure inside.

I stepped to the flower, and looked inside again. I almost gasped at the angel I saw inside. Well, more like a teenaged boy who looked like an angel in my eyes. I touched the cold glass with my hand, staring at the angelic pale face inside. His silver medium length hair that framed his face perfectly. Although, any clothing he might've wore, I couldn't see. I wondered how long he had been asleep in there. Then I started to wonder if someone did live here, although never came out of it, cleaned the mansion and was in hiding right now.

Suddenly, the pod hissed and started to open. I backed up enough so I was close to the pod, yet far enough back so I wouldn't be in the way of the opening petals. As soon as it was done, I looked up to study the boy. He seemed to float about an inch off the pod's foundation. He had baggy blue jeans on held up by a belt. His sleeveless black zip-up shirt seemed to be tight and outlined his muscular form. A white and yellow sleeveless vest hung over it.

I stepped to the teen, careful not to fall or trip on the uneven platform, and stood almost a foot from him. I carefully reached out, touching his cheek. I slightly blushed, realizing he had very soft skin. I stared at him for a while, and then stepped even closer to him. I didn't know if he was breathing or not, so I listened carefully-my ear pointed toward his face-for his breathing. I sighed when I found out he was, indeed, breathing; just very softly, but in slow, even breaths. I took a step back, in case he was to wake up.

Something about him made me think of Naomi. Maybe it was his skin; Naomi's skin was always soft. Or maybe it was because he seemed like an angel. Naomi had dressed up as an angel each year for certain holidays. I smiled to myself, not realizing it. It brought tears to my eyes that she was gone. That I would probably never see her again. No, I would bring her back. I would save her and bring her home!

Then I felt something put a hand on my shoulder. I froze for a split second, then looked up. My surprised blue-green eyes met some-what worried and cold aquamarine ones. I almost gasped, but covered my mouth with my free hand, suddenly noticing my other hand was still on the angel's cheek. I snatched it away and stumbled back, trying not to call out in surprise. He just looked at me looking tired still, his bangs slightly covering his eyes.

I made it to the floor, and watched as he followed. I pressed my back to the wall, and stayed against it. I watched him with mild interest, finally taking my hand from my mouth and dropping it to my side, and stared at him. "Who…are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" he asked. I stood straight, regaining my composure. "I am Rath Hikari, a resident of Twilight Town, which you are in. How you got here-I don't know." I answered. He looked at me, dazed a little, then looked around. I just watched him. "I'm…Riku." He gave his name. I didn't know what to say or do until…"Um…do you know about any guys in black trench coats or about the keyblade?" I asked out of the blue. It surprised him alright, but almost like he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Organization XIII? They're still alive?" he seemed to ask himself. I got a spark of hope right then. "Then, you might know about a girl name Naomi, right?" I asked almost desperately.

Riku just stared off into space, frowning to himself. He seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. I clenched my fists, wanting to beat him to a pulp. He seemed to not care about my questions. "Hey!" I called to him, hoping to get his attention. Well, I did, but he just looked at me coldly like I had interrupted a very important discussion. "What?" he asked coldly. I stared back at him with my own glare. "I asked if you knew anything about a girl name Naomi." I repeated, trying to suppress the urge to pummel the teen. It seemed to be working until… "Sorry, but not really, now if you don't mind…" he started to head toward the door out of the room. That put me over the edge.

"Listen to me. My friend was kidnapped a year ago. I finally might've found a clue to where she is, and the one person who might know anything won't tell me!" I practically screamed at him. My throat hurt a bit since I hadn't screamed in a long time. I really couldn't remember the last time I screamed. Riku stared at me, dumbfounded, and I huffed, trying to regain my breath. "Hey…I can't really tell you anythi-" he was cut off though when white monsters surrounded us. "This can wait, can't it?" he asked. I nodded and let him go, turning to the monsters. A black bat winged blade appeared in his right hand and it had a white angel wing comforting the other. I looked at the monsters and awaited them to attack. Riku charged at the creatures, his blade readied as he let out a battle cry. He sliced down one of the creatures, and started for the others. Some came nearer to me, and tried to attack. I held up my arms to defend against their attacks, but once again, the pain never came. I felt something in my hand and opened my eyes to see the same black blade from before, and I snickered. Now I could kick some ass.

I slashed one of the monsters and it disappeared. This is easy! I though to myself and took down another one. After a while, the monsters disappeared. Riku turned to me, and gained a surprised look when he saw the keyblade in my hand. "That's-How did you get that!" he asked me in surprise-or was there fear in his voice? "I don't know…it just appeared!" I tried to answer. I wasn't sure how I got it, but I was happy I had it. Otherwise I might've been dead by now. Riku just stared at me. "You…you can't have that! Why! How!" he held panic in his voice, and confusion as well. "How the hell am I supposed to know! Some guy appeared in the black coat and started to fight me! It just appeared in my hand during the fight!" I told him forcefully. He seemed to calm down a bit, but not much.

"Listen…that blade, the keyblade, holds dark powers. Especially that one. I…once had it, but only gained it because I had given into the dark…if you have it, it could mean you're my enemy." He explained. I sighed, not knowing what to think anymore. "But…" I looked back up at him, the keyblade disappearing. "If your friend was taken by Organization XIII, then you might be on my side." He said and turned away, his disappeared too. I sighed inwardly from being relieved. If I had to fight him…well, let's just say I would loose.

We headed out of the mansion and to the train station. We went inside, not speaking a word, and Riku asked for two tickets. After he got them, we went towards a train I had never before seen in the station before. "Wait…where are we going?" I asked. He just continued ahead. "We need a gummi ship, if your friend is to be found." He answered. I halted, although he continued on. "Wait…what's a gummi ship!" I called following him onto the blue train with stars and moons on it. It had a black hat on the front of the train. "Heh…it's a ship to travel between worlds." He chuckled. "Worlds? Different worlds?" I asked curiously. He started to laugh. "Sit and I'll explain." He said and sat down. I sat down on the leather blue seats as the train started its journey to wherever we were going.

During the ride, I learned about the journey of a young boy name Sora. He had a keyblade, like mine except silver, and traveled through different worlds to 'seal' them. These seals protected the hearts of the worlds from creatures called 'Heartless.' These Heartless went around taking hearts from innocent people and made new creatures for themselves. The stronger the heart, the stronger the Heartless. The hearts were sent to a place called 'Kingdom Hearts.' The souls were made into Heartless, and the bodies into something called Nobodies. Organization XIII was made up of strong Nobodies and controlled the weaker ones. Sora had defeated an evil and strong Heartless named Ansem. Then, he closed the door to Kingdom Hearts. Afterwards, he had went through a palace and lost many of his memories because of a girl called Namine. She had the power to erase one's memory of someone or something. Although, she was forced to erase Sora's memories, she made it up to him when he saved her. She gave him back his memories and ties, yet he wouldn't remember the time in the palace or of her. Namine was the Nobody of a young princess named Kairi. Kairi was Sora's best friend and he had saved her from Ansem. Sora had to leave Kairi at their home of Destiny Islands. So, Sora was in a capsule, much like Riku's, except for a whole year. Kairi waited for him, before being capture by the Organization. Sora went on another adventure to save her and the worlds from destruction. However, he had to beat Xemnas, a very powerful Nobody who acquired a small amount of Kingdom Hearts power. He was defeated though, and Sora was placed back on his island home with his friends.

Now, this savior was missing-as well as my friend-and Riku had gone to find him. Since I had a keyblade, I must have something to do with the Organization's reappearance. Therefore, Riku wanted to take me to a special world to find out what was going on. Soon, the train stopped at a weird sort of tower. We stepped out and the train went off to some place I didn't know where. Riku headed into the tower, I trailed behind him. We climbed a few flight of stairs and made it to a small study where an old man sat in a big blue chair. He had a long grey beard and mustache, and bushy eyebrows to match. He had a big blue hat on and matching robes. "Master Yen Sid." Riku said quietly. I looked at Riku, then the old man, then back to Riku. "Who?" I whispered, trying to not be heard.

"Ah, Riku. I see you've finally awoken. You've missed much. Hmm…and who might this be?" he asked in a wise old man tone. I stood tall, yet was hidden behind Riku a bit, feeling like I knew nothing anymore. Riku chuckled, stepping away so I could be seen. "This is Rath. She holds the dark keyblade." He said to the old man. The old man grew serious. "Hm…this isn't much of a surprise, yet it is. Yes, your friend Rath-Naomi, is it?-is a hostage with the Organization members." He told me. I got an almost surprised look, yet more worried than anything. "Naomi? Where is she?" I asked impatiently, wanting answers to my questions. He held up a hand. "Hold on. I don't know exactly where. They move around a lot. Yet, you need to know that her heart holds the key to our future." He said. Riku nodded. "We need a gummi ship, sir." Riku informed. The man nodded, and snapped his fingers. I heard a weird humming noise, then an orange floating ship appeared in the window. Riku smiled and took me over to the window.

"Yes. This is Sora's old ship I was able to retrieve. Now, you must know that there are more enemies now-stronger than ever. Riku, teach Rath how to use her keyblade properly." Riku nodded, and I just starred in wonder at the ship. "Rath…" the man's voice shook me from my thoughts, and I looked to see him with a serious expression, yet sympathetic. "You must save Naomi. Her heart is strong enough to open Kingdom Hearts, yet some others are needed to completely unleash its real power. Yours and Riku's included. So, you must not fail. And never lose sight of your light. Farewell, and good luck." He bid farewell and I felt Riku's hand in mine. I felt a blush, but ignored it. I wanted to ask more from the man, but Riku dragged me to the window and pushed me into the ship. Riku nodded to Yen Sid and we were off.

The unlimited space surrounded us as we flew off away from Twilight Town. I sat in the co-pilot's seat and looked back at my home town-no, world- as it faded away. I felt a tear trying to roll down my cheek, but I wiped it away before it could. "Goodbye…" I whispered. I felt Riku's hand on my shoulder. "It'll take a while to get to our destination, so just relax for now…and don't worry, we'll come back." He tried to reassure me with a smile. I tried to smile back, but it didn't work too well. So, I sat back in my chair and stared out the domed window around us. The stars twinkled as though nothing was happening, and it made me envy them. I wished I could just sit out somewhere and not care about what was going on in the other 'worlds,' but I knew that was out of the question.

I sighed to myself, thinking of what could happen now. I might find Naomi, but what would she be like now? Could she have changed? Maybe she went to the evil side…no, never. She always knew what was right and wrong. But, what if she was brain washed? Or even forced to work for them? I kept wondering, until, I finally fell asleep.

AN: Well, how's this chapter? I lost the first version I did of it, and I couldn't remember everything, so I had to rewrite it. I think this one has its pros and cons...

Riku: doesn't matter to me, I have an evil woman following me!

AN: hey! Well, I could make Rath 'unlock' your heart!

Riku: …no thanks.

An: good, now shut up and be a good boy!

Riku: nods

An: well, don't forget that Rath has a diff email than Naomi! Its kyokyokyokunhotmail .com I have to put in a space between the .com and me email or else it wont show up for some reason. Don't forget to read and review please!


	4. The Sadist, the Gambler, and the Tower

Kingdom Hearts:

New Saviors

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts or final Fantasy or anything else except this story and Naomi and Rath.

Pairings: To come

AN: Here's Chapter Four. Hope you guys enjoy it. R&R please. Oh and this chapter is Naomi. Sorry if it takes forever… I just end up delaying myself since I'm lazy. Oh and my title was sort of based of the title of the Chronicles of Narnia, which I don't own, just for kicks.

Chapter 4 the Sadist, the Gambler, and the Tower

Naomi looked around the white hallways as they climbed some white stairs. She was observing everything but she became dizzy by the same looking hallways. Her dark brown eyes spotted the exit to the outside world but the group didn't head towards it. 'Where are we going I wonder,' the girl thought as they headed towards another pair of stairs. Her hood hid her face and she peered at everyone else who had their hood over their head also. 'God, more stairs,' Naomi thought as she had an annoyed look that no one saw due to her hood.

The footfalls were muffled and out of order as the seven hooded figures made their way up the stairs.

"Just need to collect two more members," Zexion said as he was leading the group. He was using scent to help him track the other two organization members.

In the distance Naomi could hear arguing of some sort. She heaved a sigh as she climbed the many stairs and the arguing came closer. There were bits of words being yelled out and it was a feminine voice which Naomi knew belonged to the apathetic princess.

"You are such a cheater! Why do I even both taking my precious time to play cards with the likes of you," the female yelled out as she stormed out of the room. She stopped near us and raised an eyebrow at me. "What is she doing out of her prison?"

"Xemnas told us to give her a grand tour of our world for some odd reason," Axle said as he went to the open room that Larxene had just came out of. "What the hell happened here?" He pointed at the sparks that came out of every corner of the room.

The room seemed to have had a poker table and slot machines. It wasn't big enough to be a casino but it did have the look of one. The machines were bursting with coins and sparks of electricity. The table was knocked onto its side and there were scorched cards everywhere.

"Oh, that incident," Larxene grinned as if it were no big deal. "Well Luxord cheated when we were playing blackjack. He shouldn't be allowed to be the dealer."

"He's a gambler, what do you expect?" Demyx spoke up as he also peered into the destroyed room. "Where is Luxord anyways?"

"Have you looked on the other side of the table yet?" Larxene asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Saix walked into the messed up room and shook his head in disapproval as he looked at the unmoving gambler. "He's been knocked out," he replied calmly as he knelt down and grabbed Luxord's shoulders with both of his hands. When he had a hold on them the luna diver shook the man quite violently. "You're needed right now so wake up." The gambler emitted a groan as he came to.

"You might want to take the kunai out of his side first," Naomi said as she pointed at the weapon. Her hidden eyes glanced at the blond female and gave a slight shudder, 'to think that she would be more abusing to me.'

"No, I think we should leave it in him," Axle said from behind his hood. Although he gave a small laugh afterwards to show he was joking.

Marluxia went towards Luxord who was now standing on his own. His hand reached for the handle of the throwing knife and he took it out. Surprisingly there was no blood to come from the small cut it had made. None of the red liquid was on the weapon either but Naomi supposed it had to do with being a nobody.

"Can we go now?" Naomi asked hastily since she wanted to get out of the blinding place.

"Larxene, Luxord, put your hoods on, we're going to give Naomi a grand tour," Zexion said with finality and then became silent. He turned around and headed towards the stairs that the group had gone up. The female teen really didn't want to follow since they were the evil guys. If she didn't listen though then there would be problems and it would only end in her own downfall.

"So how come there are eight of you taking me on a tour and why are the others not here? It's weird that you would all be the ones to just take little old me on a tour," Naomi commented as she continued down the many white steps.

"They're being held up in Vexen's lab. Plus Xemnas told us too give you the tour, that's all," Demyx replied smartly.

"So you guys are like my babysitters?" the girl asked to get everything straightened out in her mind and to annoy them.

"Babysitters?" Axel boomed out into laughter. "Yeah right, believe what you think."

"More like your protectors," Saix added in after Axel was done laughing.

Naomi rolled her eyes but no one saw since her face was hidden. She finally took the last step down and was on flat ground again. The girl was now in front of the exit and she started to hesitate. There were going to be heartless that would want to attack her and she wouldn't be prepared. That was the reason Xemnas probably sent so many members out to guard her.

"Take a step outside, or are you afraid?" Larxene teased as she waited for Naomi to head out.

"No, I am most certainly not!" Naomi yelled in protest as she stomped out of the door.

The teenaged girl looked outside to see a very dark sky and heaved a sigh. There were neon lights everywhere around her and it would have seemed like a lively city if there were actual people. Her dark brown eyes darted over to a certain orange/yellow heart shaped moon. She watched as there were bits of pink floating towards it but she didn't know what they were. That was when she also noticed the outer appearance of the castle and just stood there to marvel at it. It was pretty amazing but she had been kept inside for a **WHOLE** year.

Castle Oblivion was mainly white but the sky seemed to shadow it since it was dark and gloomy. The sky had also limited her vision from seeing any further up unless it was the moon, since there was a cleared part of the sky to view the moon.

"Shall I play a melody as we walk?" Demyx asked as he summoned his sitar by letting water form in his hands. Naomi rolled her eyes since they may end up being a long tour. She liked musicians but if they had to do with the dark side then she would just forget about them.

"No!" Almost everyone yelled in unison.

"But I hardly get to perform around anyone," the musician whined.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you," Marluxia growled.

"But…" Demyx started to protest.

"No!" Saix roared as he seemed to start and summon his claymore.

"It's boring without music," the melodious nocturne muttered under his breath but Larxene had caught the words.

"Says a stupid musician," she snarled.

Demyx let his instrument disappear and hung his head low. Naomi could tell that he wouldn't get his way and she almost felt sorry for the other teen. The only reason she didn't was because she knew how annoying he could be and instead focused on the Castle. The teen just shook her head as she quickly became bored.

She went up to the smallest form of the group and nudged the figure playfully. The figure didn't really move all that much and Naomi had a questioning look.

"What's wrong Roxas?" she asked as she gave him a poke. Before her hand even got close to his shoulder there was a tight grip on her wrist. "Ow," she yelped and tried to pull her wrist back but the kid held tight. "What's your problem!" Naomi almost yelled.

All the other members noticed this action and turned to see what happened. Naomi brought her other hand to try and smack Roxas so he could let go. It didn't work since he caught the other hand and a dark portal was created beneath them at first. The portal then grew in size as it engulfed Roxas and Naomi.

They ended up on the rooftop on one of the highest buildings in the city. Roxas had moved to the edge of the rooftop to overlook the city. The wind was blowing at them it seemed but it must have been that they were very high up from the ground. It was harder to breathe for Naomi but she adapted to it quickly, taking in slower breaths.

"Why did you bring me right here?" Naomi asked as she walked towards the edge of the roof to stand next to Roxas. She overlooked the town and felt dizzy even though all she really saw were just neon lights and small blurs. Her hand went up to her forehead as she closed her eyes and took a step back.

"I need to tell you about your friend," Roxas started and turned to Naomi after pulling his hood down. Naomi did the same since she really didn't like hiding her face.

"What do you know about her?" Naomi asked giving Roxas her full attention. "Please tell me all you know about Rath. Is she okay? Is something wrong?" Questions kept popping into the girl's mind but she had to hold them all back.

"Your friend Rath is okay, and there is nothing wrong with her as far as I can tell. Her search for you needs to stop before she puts herself into too much trouble. Unless she can master that keyblade of hers. I will soon leave the organization and you will most likely take my place," Roxas explained as he gazed at Naomi.

"How do you know all this? Dont I have to be a Nobody to be in your organization and why would I want to join in the first place!" The confused girl shouted trying to ignore Roxas' last sentence but it was failing miserably.

"I know," Roxas slowly said and continued. "They'll use your emotions against you and that will be your weakness. You'll be forced to join since they will find a way or another to get you to join. Oh and they have to find a different way to get your heart since it is way too strong for the heartless to obtain." He watched for Naomi's reaction as he finished what he was saying.

"I wont join and none of you will stop me, no matter what!" Naomi cried out stubbornly while folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Like I said before, they'll find a way since you're the one to open kingdom hearts," Roxas said finally as he turned back to look over the forever night like city.

"So you're betraying us Roxas?" Another voice asked from behind the two.

Roxas and Naomi turned around to face three other cloaked figures. The three characters moved towards the pair with inhumane speed so that Roxas wouldn't be able to open a portal immediately. The teenaged girl clapped her hands together and focused her hands together and focused her energy into her palms. She knew that it would most likely end up be hopeless but it was worth a try.

"Don't," Roxas warned as he seemed to be waiting whatever happened. His two hands were balled into fists and then they loosened up as he was about to summon his two keyblades. Naomi gave him a confused look but gave a nod to show she understood. She parted her hands to watch what the other three would do.

"Why are you all of a sudden leaving?" One of the three asked. Naomi recognized it to be Axel.

"So the little guy is leaving, wow I didn't think this would happen," the voice of Demyx pondered.

"Well, you guys know what happens to traitors," the last voice said as it belonged to Saix. All three of them pulled their hoods down and the man with an 'x' scar glared at the two in front of him. He took a step forward as a weapon materialized in his hands.

"Don't harm him or you'll have to get through me," the girl warned as she took a defensive stance and eyed the claymore.

"Move out of the way, this isn't your battle to begin with," Saix said calmly as he advanced further.

"Wait a sec," Naomi said as she stood up straighter, glad there was a distraction. "There's something coming our way." She pointed at the gummi ship that was indeed coming there way.

**AN**: Like I said earlier, hope you guys enjoyed it. Ch. 5 might take longer than expected since we're both (Naomi and Rath) going on vacation and we're writing another story. Plus our char. meet next chapter and we'll have to talk it over. Thanks for being patient and please stay tuned for more.


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5:

The World That Never Was

"_Hee hee. Rath!" a young girl around ten years old laughed, her black hair glimmering in the sunlight. Here dark brown eyes were filled with happiness. She had a pair of jeans on with a hole in the right knee. Her sneakers were a dark blue color and her shirt also a dark blue color. She ran away from an eleven year old girl who was chasing her._

"_Naomi!" the eleven year old called. Her white hair shinned and her blue-green eyes were a mystery. She wore a pair of baggy jean shorts and a loose black tank. Her sneakers were black and red. "Wait up!" she ran after the younger girl._

_They ran through a green forest, pine needles and fallen trees littered the ground. Naomi ran to a huge tree that seemed to be very old. Rath stopped by her side, huffing to regain her breath. "In here!" Naomi whispered with a grin and crawled into a whole in the trunk. Rath sighed and followed. The pathway was small, but as little kids, Rath and Naomi were able to crawl through with no problems._

_Inside, it was hollow. It seemed as though someone had hollowed the tree to draw on the wood walls. Naomi headed over to one of the walls and picked up a nearby rock. "Let's draw something!" she insisted. Rath smiled at her friend and sat down next to Naomi. She picked up another rock and started to carve on the wood wall._

_Many minutes later, Naomi and Rath looked over at the other's carving. They had each drawn their friend smiling at each other. The two girls smiled and laughed. "I drew you, and you drew me!" Naomi pointed out the obvious. Rath just nodded._

"_Come on, it's getting late…" Rath stood up and held out her hand. Suddenly, there was a flash, and that Rath became older. She looked around fourteen and had a bit longer hair, a longer pony tail from the back. The tips were red, and she wore black eyeliner and mascara._

_She stood, looking at a door in the wooden room. She hadn't remembered it being there. She was curious as to how it got there. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." A dark voice entered her mind. She looked around, spotting a man in a black trench coat. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing…" it said. Everything grew dark, and the door burst open, spilling out black creatures._

_Rath was swallowed by the darkness, it wound around her body like it needed her to grow. "We need you…to gain our freedom…" the dark voice said. Rath thrashed around, trying to get away, but to no avail. "She isn't your friend…she will betray you one day." The voice continued. Rath questioned what it meant, and was answered with a laugh. "You shouldn't trust her…or the light. Give into the darkness…let it take away all your pain…" suddenly, Rath was sixteen again, and she could actually feel the pain of the darkness trying to claim her heart._

"_No…" she whispered, trying to stay conscious as the darkness engulfed her. An evil laugh pierced through the dark. But, a blinding light broke through the darkness. Rath could hear someone calling._

"_Rath!" Naomi's voice called from the light. Her figure started to appear, her hand outstretched from the light._

"_RATH!"_

My eyes shot open. I huffed, trying to calm down my racing heart. "What…" I whispered. I could feel my senses coming back. I put a hand over my heart, trying to slow it down. I put my hand to my forehead, and found it was wet with sweat.

"You okay?" a boy's voice asked. I turned to see Riku with a slightly worried expression. I nodded, finally calming down. He nodded back, then looked ahead through the dome window. "We're almost at our next destination…The World that Never Was." he said. I nodded, looking out the window, seeing a tiny figure out in the distance. As we approached it, I could start making out what it looked like. It looked like a castle that floated over the water. It was white and black and had a strange marking that was on the white monsters Riku and I had to face earlier. However, the reflection was that of a dark town, not of the white castle. Floating above the castle was a heart shaped moon. A strange aura which could be clearly seen surrounded the wondrous moon.

I looked at Riku, but he just concentrated on landing the gummi ship. We landed in the dark city, which was as I had said. It was raining and seemed as though there was really no light. However, I could see fine. Riku started off towards the inner city, and I had to follow. "So…where are we headed?" I asked him. He didn't look at me, yet answered, "To the castle. That's where your friend will most likely be held."

I sighed and just stared off into space as we continued. It seemed to take forever while we walked through the deserted city. I shivered from a slight breeze that blew through. Then, I stopped to look up at a huge tower before me. Riku did the same. I didn't know if this was some kind of key or something, but I just stared in wonder. "Whoa…" I said under my breath.

We headed up the tower and soon were overlooking the city. There, we saw some cloaked figures. Although, two had their hoods down. I recognized one of them who looked almost exactly like…

"Naomi!" I called out to the long black haired teen standing there.

Naomi turned towards the voice that had called her name and felt like crying when she saw her child hood friend approaching her. It was quite a joyous site to see and the teen ran as quick as she could towards her friend but a weapon stopped her from proceeding. She looked at the claymore blocking her path and then turned to look back up at the cloaked figure.

"Let me through!" she yelled up at him. Although Naomi made no attempt to simply push the large sword away since she didn't want to become victim to the Luna Diver.

"Demyx, take this girl away. Axel, take your so called best bud away as well. I'm going to be dealing with these two," Saix commanded as he held his sword in front of the teen to impede her path. His hood was now pulled down to reveal his blue hair and 'x' shaped scar on his face.

"Please, no!" Naomi yelled out again but this time she seemed to be begging. That was when she felt a hand grab her by the wrist and start to pull her away into a portal. She turned to look at Roxas for help but he was busy dealing with the pyro who had grabbed ahold of him. "Rath!" she screamed out as her other free hand went to try and hit Demyx in the face.

I watched in horror as the best friend I had been looking for was being taken away from my grasp. "No! Let her go you bastards!" I yelled. I summoned my keyblade and ran at the blue haired man with an 'x' shaped scar.

Riku was soon at my side and yelling about Sora. He had summoned his own keyblade and was charging at the man as well. I smirked. This guy couldn't take on two of us!

"Let me go," Naomi commanded as another hand went up and grabbed her free hand. She watched in horror as a portal opened behind them and the musician just pulled her along towards it.

"Sorry but I cant," the now uncloaked Demyx responded as he walked backwards towards the portal. He gave a look of sympathy even though he had no feelings and this only made the teen even madder.

Saix turned towards the two keyblade wielders and gave a malicious smirk. Something changed about him but everyone would know soon enough since he raised his claymore and took a swing at the two that used to be behind him. But instead of stopping there the blue haired man swung to the left and then to the right since his strength had grown greater due to the mode he was in. Now the Luna Diver was in his berserker mode.

I watched Naomi be taken away. Riku was the one who saved me from being killed by the man's attacks. Although, Riku was hit in the process.

"Riku!" I called and ran over. He was hit in the right side and was bleeding profusely. I felt an anger welling up inside me. I turned toward the man and charged at him once more. "I can take you on myself!" I yelled.

I heard Riku's voice telling me to stop, but I wasn't listening. I wanted to kill this guy and find Naomi. NOW.

Saix did a quick maneuver with his claymore and quickly disarmed Rath of her weapon. This was way too easy for him but none the less he had a plan that may please the Superior. He threw his weapon at Riku to slow the teenage boy down from attempting to save the girl as he neared her. With a quick movement of his arms the Luna Diver quickly grabbed a hold of Rath and made a portal himself.

He slung her over his shoulder as he did to Naomi a year ago and retreated into the darkness. The portal closed after he had entered with the silver haired girl with red tips at the end. His black boots touched the ground again but now he was in a white office filled with many books, papers, and anything else like that. Saix held the girl tightly as he waited for Xemnas to notice them.

Naomi found herself in a medium sized bedroom as Demyx had pulled her into the portal. She felt her arms were free now but there was nothing she could do to save her friend. Saix probably killed them both by now but she quickly scolded herself for that thought. 'Rath would never let herself be killed,' the girl thought as salt tears formed at the brim of her eyes.

Her eyes showed pure hatred toward the musician who stood where he was. She balled her hands into fists and took a punch at the older teen's chest. Now her anger had taken the best of her and that was what caused her to grow weaker. Demyx let Naomi hit him since it didn't really hurt that much and it would probably calm her down. In a couple of minutes the teenaged girl just could take it anymore and just started to cry, which is what she rarely ever does.

She wasn't able to do anything except watch as her friend disappeared for the second time. It just wasn't fair! Naomi found a wall nearby and slunk down against it. Her knees were brought towards her chest and her head was buried in them. The salt like tears just kept running down faster and when she looked up the musician was sitting right next to her. Anger built up in her again but she just turned her head away from him.

I was disabled of my weapon and slung over the man's shoulder. "Put me down!" I yelled as I kicked and struggled. We went through a portal similar to the one Naomi had been taken into. We soon ended up in what looked like an office. I stopped trying to get free since it didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like I could get free from his grasp anytime soon...

Xemnas looked up from his desk to spot the two and a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "What did you bring this time?" he asked motioning towards the teen on Saix's shoulder. His elbows were on the desk while his hands were placed together.

"I believe this girl happens to be the one I told you about a year ago," Saix replied calmly but his grip on the girl didn't loosen. Infact it actually started to tighten around her small frame.

"Oh really, well why don't you put her in the dungeon where Naomi once was then," the Superior somewhat commanded. His smirk still plastered on his face as he thought about something. He watched as Saix was departing and then called out, "Where is Naomi?"

Saix turned around to look at Xemnas with an annoyed look and then stated, "She's with Demyx right now."

Naomi grew tired as she cried and it seemed that she would cry herself to sleep pretty soon. She felt an arm placed around her for comfort and finally she looked towards Demyx. Her eyes were still water with yet more tears to come and she just decided to give in. Naomi rested her head against Demyx's chest and quieted down a little. A few tears escaped every now and then but she was just too tired.

She wanted to scream at herself for letting herself be comforted by an organization member but she would scold herself tomorrow. Her eyelids became heavier and finally Naomi was just so exhausted that she fell into a deep sleep.

Demyx didn't seem to mind nore care since he just wanted the girl to stop sobbing. Although now he couldn't play his music since she was sleeping on him and it was like torture to him. The musician just learned to deal with it though since he let himself be taken by sleep as well. He had stayed up all that morning since he was working on a song and found that he was just as exhausted.

I listened in on the conversation as the man named Saix tightened his grip around me. I couldn't breathe very well and hit him in the back. "Loosen it up there pal." I told him harshly and sighed. I heard something about a dungeon and Naomi. I wanted to ask where she was, but was soon answered. She was with some guy named Demyx. He better not be hitting on her!

Saix only tightened his grip even more as she hit him in the back. He hardly felt a thing as the teen hit him and ignored her command. There was no way in hell he was going to listen to a lowlife such as the one in his arms. Darkness surrounded them as portal swallowed them up. Then they both appeared outside of a room and the Luna Diver opened the door, threw Rath in, closed the door, and then locked it. "Hope you enjoy your new home," Saix called out as he started to walk away.

I fell to the floor and hit it hard. "Ow...hey!" I ran to the door as Saix walked off casually. "Get back here you dolt!" she yelled out the door.

Saix didn't listen to her and continued walking until he made a portal and stepped through it.

I just humphed and sat on the floor cross-legged. I crossed my arms in annoyance and stared at a wall. "Naomi...you are in trouble now." she mumbled as she though of what could be happening...

_"Oh Demyx..." Naomi was on Demyx's bed as he was kissing her neck and nibbling her ear._

_"Naomi..." Demyx mumbled and continued downward._

I shivered and shook my head. No...Naomi wouldn't do that...right? Then again, she had been here for a year already...and wore their outfit...maybe she has changed...I shook my head once more and leaned against the door. I closed my eyes as exhaustion overtook me. "Night...Naomi." I muttered as I slowly fell into my abyss.


End file.
